


safe space

by hitsunyan



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Hugs, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsunyan/pseuds/hitsunyan
Summary: no matter how bad one feels, the other one will always make him smile
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	safe space

**Author's Note:**

> a little playlist with fitting vibes for this little thing:  
> imfact - nanana (the song that Ren is listening to, according to my vision)  
> got7 - you are  
> cross gene - white mind

Light summer breeze ruffled through the light locks as the sigh escaped through barely open lips. The path was leading him farther away from home, as did the thoughts in his head.  
Not only the path under his feet, but the life path too.

He was always a hardworking person. Maybe a bit too much. Skipping meals, sometimes neglecting other basic needs that his body required. Even though now it seemed like all his hard work was finally paying off and he could focus on fixing some of his bad habits too, Ren’s mind was telling him that he wasn’t enough.

The words that his closest and most favorite person told him weren’t exactly those that he wanted to hear, but he knew that they were correct. Yet, with his mind restless and lump getting to his throat, Ren felt like he had to escape the place until his mind calms down. In the end. he knew that he can’t be upset or hurt forever. Not when it comes to _him._

His heart was stinging and the tears overflowed his eyes as soon as he sat down under the shade of a big fluffy looking tree and the familiar sound of his favorite songs hit his ears. He knew it would trigger him to burst and that’s exactly why he chose to listen to it. Willingly.

Holding onto emotions until they burst open through his throat and eyes - it all was oh well too familiar to the silver haired boy. But once it’s out, it won’t bother him for a while. So he let it outside, sobbing into his own arms wrapped around his knees. His jacket got stained with the salty liquid, but he knew that the summer heat wouldn’t let it stay there for long, and so he didn’t hold back. Letting pain out, letting worries out, letting all the insecurities out. 

It wasn’t long until he returned back home, which usually had ten other bodies roaming around it, but this time most of them were gone, or quiet inside their own rooms, or stuffed together in someone’s. Not that he really cared right at that moment.

He passed by the first floor, longingly looking at the door of his room, knowing really well that he won’t be able to get in. Not that it made him too sad, but the bitterness from it was buried somewhere underneath all the affection that Ren had for the little pink haired boy. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing _him._

Ren knew that Takumi was only one text away. If he needed to talk, the little one would be there. It felt awkward, knowing that he had to get away from the thoughts in his head after their last talk, but he realized it’s only one-sided.

The short invitation to come and play games was sent to the pink haired one. Ren loved helping him get familiar with controls and games, often touching his hands to help understand the details and exact movements. It was sweet and soft to his heart to feel the other one skin to skin.

The feelings he had for the younger one were platonic only. He just wanted to be there and of help when needed, to make the other feel secure and free to be himself and to do whatever in his company. Maybe, his feelings and affection were too much at times (or always), but it’s not like he could control something like that, unlike the gamepad in his hands.

The short knock on a door and he’s in. He knows that he doesn’t need a second invitation to the older’s room. He’s always welcome.

-You wanted to play? - he asks, standing there while looking like the fluffiest thing ever. Ren’s heart clenches to the thought of it. He softly nods and Takumi plops himself on the fluffy rug on the floor right beside him. They usually play sitting like that, with some pillows and plushies around them. If only the younger one could hear the internal squeal that Ren tried so hard to suppress, seeing him all cozy and domestic.

Takumi hugs a pillow while trying his best to beat the older one in game. Ren never gives in but this time it feels weird to Takumi, as somehow he’s defeated and his eyes are locked on the screen in disbelief. 

One of the controllers is on the floor. Of course, it’s Ren’s. The light rustling sound follows.

The feeling of being hugged from behind hits Takumi, older’s head landing on his shoulder. It feels soft and cozy to the other one, thanks to the material of the light blue hoodie that pink haired is wearing.

They stay silent and Takumi doesn’t move at all while the older one just sinks into his smaller body. His eyes are closed and his consciousness is hazy as he’s slowly inhaling the sweet smell of the other one. He wants to squish him so badly but fights the urge, afraid to hurt his precious favorite person.

They stay like that for a moment. Maybe longer, maybe shorter. They don’t really count.

The silence was broken with a sweet and short phrase that leaves the younger one blushing once it hits his ears.

“You are my safe space”.

And Ren’s head is off Takumi’s shoulder but he doesn’t break the one-sided hug, staring in the other’s eyes as his own melt behind a smile.

-I love you.

He says it light heartedly, as he always does. He knows that only silence will follow but with it something else too. Unexpectedly.

His shoulders are wrapped around with a hug now too, making his face sink into the soft fabric again. It feels a bit weird to rest on Takumi’s chest but he’s only happy. Only muffled giggle can be heard as the next thing is said and reaches older’s ears.

-Too.

**Author's Note:**

> for the person that i consider my soulmate  
> i love you ♥


End file.
